talseuzerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ha Yuri Zahard/Abilities and Powers
|first_appearance = Vol.1 Chapter 2 |last_appearance = }} Powers and Abilities As a Princess of Zahard, Yuri is undoubtedly an extremely powerful Ranker, evidently capable of dispatching other high-authority Rankers with ease. She has been described as "level cheated", able to assume any position.Ch.36: 2F - Hide-and-Seek (2) Immense Physical abilities: Hailing from the Ha Family, the Family with the best body strengthening abilities,Season 1 Chapter 70; blog post and also having received the power of Zahard as a Princess, SIU stated that even as a Regular, Yuri's basic physical capabilities exceeded those of a Ranker.Vol.2 Ch.60: 30F - One Shot, One Opportunity (3) Now a High Ranker herself, she's considered very strong physically even among the Rankers, to unbelievable lengths. She defeated multiple of Zahard's Royal Guards with minimal effort, leaving sheer destruction in her wake.Vol.2 Ch.113: 30F - Hell Train: Revolution Road (1) Supreme Strength: Yuri is incredibly strong and resilient. A mere flick of her finger is, according to SIU himself, as powerful as a "freaking K9",K-9 (missile) which visually was a big hole in the ground. As well, she claimed she could lift the entire Submerged Fish testing arena with her strength.Ch.72: 2F - Last Examination (16) It is likely she is among the physically strongest beings in the Tower. Incredible Agility: Not only strong, the aggressiveness of this Princess is also depicted by her alluring speed, demonstrated as she smashed Ren's army of Shinheuh in the blink of an eye. Shinsoo Control: As a High Ranker with the power of Zahard, it can be assumed her Shinsoo control is great. Her connection to Shinsoo is one of a kind, as we knew the anger of a Ranker could be detected through the Shinsoo by talented Regulars,Ch.43: 2F - Hide and Seek (9) but when Yuri gets angry, it makes the air vibrate and the ground tremble.Ch.70: 2F - Last Examination (14) With some exertion of shinsoo she can release powerful shockwaves that can even cause the ground to forcibly crater and rupture destructively. Immense Shinsoo resistance: Yuri's Shinsoo resistance is miraculously high. She can even move through a Steel Eel's breeding grounds without much effort.Ch.25: 2F - Crown Game (12) Kurudan, a member of Wolhaiksong, believed that very few in the Tower could have more resistance to Shinsoo as her, and even went so far as to challenge her by saying that if he met another person who could move through a Steel Eel's breeding grounds as freely as her, he would gladly hand his Wolhaiksong mark to them. Arms Inventory: Yuri has lots of weapons, whose power is unknown so far (other than the Black March),Ch.02: 1F - Headon's Floor (2) although some of them are actually better than this A-rank 13 Month Series.Ch.18: 2F - Crown Game (5) A great majority of them are needles, further proving her true skill as a Ha Family Fisherman. Yuri is one of the few Princesses bestowed a 13 Month Series, the Black March, and is well known for it. Recently, she is the new wielder of the Green April, making her the second person since Garam Zahard to have wielded two 13 Month weapons (although she's annoyed hearing about it). Massive Influence: Being a Princess of Zahard, Yuri can mobilize royal forces to work for her. However, due to her incredible strength, this is not necessary. Besides her powerful political influence as a Princess of Zahard, Yuri is also associated with high-influence organizations such as the Wolhaiksong. This only adds to her massive social connections and political influence. She's officially the Princess with the most connections. References Navigation es:Ha Yuri Zahard/Habilidades y Poderes Category:Abilities and Powers